


Besos

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Oikawa le propone a Iwaizumi ser su maestro de besos





	Besos

Unos ojos del color del chocolate estaban abiertos y fijamente puestos en él. No se sentía incómodo ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, sabía que aquella mirada insistente escondía una molestia y frustración por parte de quién la estaba emitiendo. 

—Ya escúpelo, Kusokawa... —dijo con cansancio en su voz.

—Iwa-chan, ¿no puedes hacer algo con la cara que tienes? 

El comentario hizo que elevara una ceja y apretara la mandíbula. Iba a golpear a Oikawa por decir aquello, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el otro se alejó de un salto evitando el golpe. 

—Sabes que te atraparé tarde o temprano, así que evitemos la persecución y deja que te golpee luego.

—Iwa-chan, ¿será tal vez tu actitud siempre tan agresiva? —Tooru ladeó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, simulando una gran concentración para pensar aquello dicho— puede que sea una combinación de las dos cosas —volvió a decir, pero esta vez más para sí mismo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Ya entró suficiente fijador de cabello en tu cerebro?

—¡Que cruel! —se defendió el chico más alto— no es eso Iwa-chan, estaba preocupado por tí.

—¿Preocupado por mi? Por favor, no me hagas reír —bufó Hajime.

Con un puchero un tanto infantil, Oikawa siguió caminando al lado de su amigo. Era el camino que siempre recorrían para ir de la preparatoria a sus casas, generalmente iban conversando cosas del club de volleyball o de las clases, aunque a veces también lo hacían en silencio. 

—Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, Iwa-chan —murmuró el aún capitán de Aoba Johsai

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Golpearte hasta la muerte o tirarte al río con cemento en los pies? 

—Dar tu primer beso.

Un silencio volvió a aparecer entre ellos, pero esta vez Iwaizumi había dejado de caminar y se le quedó viendo a su amigo de la infancia con el ceño fruncido. No sabía que le extrañaba más, si que este no le respondiera la amenaza efectuada o el comentario acerca de su interacción con el sexo opuesto. 

No era un secreto que Oikawa había tenido una novia y que las chicas andaban revoloteando detrás de él, mientras que para Hajime la situación era diferente. No había tenido novia a pesar de que ya estaba por terminar la preparatoria, aunque ya había pasado por la experiencia de que alguna chica le había confesado sus sentimientos. Pero tan concentrado que estaba con llegar al torneo nacional del club deportivo, que denegó aquella declaración.

Además, no sentía nada por aquella chica, era linda, debía reconocer aquello y se veía agradable, pero no le hacía sentir nada. ¿Qué objeto tenía estar en una relación con alguien por quien no sientes ni el mínimo interés? 

Oikawa se había enterado de aquella situación porque los encontró, y por muy extraño que pareciera, había apoyado en la resolución de Hajime, si no sentía nada por esa chica, no tenía sentido. Pero eso no dejaba de lado el hecho de que constantemente le estuviera molestado por no ser popular con el sexo opuesto o como en aquella situación, que todavía no había besado a alguien. 

—Cuando lo de y a quien, no es de tu incumbencia, Kusokawa —siguió caminando y alcanzó el ritmo del castaño que apenas había seguido avanzando. 

—¡Eso es a lo que me refiero Iwa-chan! —la energía que a veces tenía Tooru para hablar idioteces no dejaba de sorprender al as. —Con esa actitud tan ácida y ese rostro que siempre pareciera que está molesto, es obvio que jamás tendrás la oportunidad de besar a alguien.

—¿Y quieres que sea como tu? ¿Coqueteando siempre y dando sonrisas falsas a todo el mundo?

—No, eso es imposible, jamás podrás a ser tan carismático como yo... ¡auush! ¡Eso dolió! —se quejó cuando Iwaizumi le propinó un golpe en las costillas. — ¡Harás que me aparezca un hematoma!

—Eso te lo ganas por hablar tantas estupideces. 

—No son estupideces Iwa-chan —el tono de voz de Oikawa de pronto se llenó de seriedad— ¿no ves acaso que ya entraremos en la universidad? Empezaremos la vida adulta y tu seguirás siendo virgen, —evitó otro golpe— no digo que lo hagas con cualquiera, pero debes pensar en tu futuro. 

Con un gesto cansado, Iwaizumi se detuvo frente a su casa y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que por algún extraño motivo, estaba empezando a doler, como cada vez que hablaba de cosas molestas con su amigo. 

Decidió que lo mejor sería no entrar a discutirle aquellos absurdos argumentos y simplemente despedirlo con una mano y esperar a que para el día siguiente ya se hubiera olvidado de aquella cosa. 

Cuando ya le había dado la espalda y estaba entrando por la cerca de su casa, escuchó que Oikawa le decía casi a sus espaldas.

—Yo podría ayudarte.

¿Ayudarlo? Eso era todo lo que le faltaba, que Oikawa tratara de hacerle de cupido y le buscara una novia para perder la virginidad. Prefería morir antes de aceptar eso. 

Sin mirarlo siquiera, entró a su casa, pero no sin antes levantar el dedo medio de la mano y despedirlo con ese gesto. 

.

.

.

Oikawa suspiró y retomó su camino hacia su propia casa, que no fue mucho, pues su casa estaba al lado de la de Iwaizumi, razón por la que siempre habían sido amigos, incluso desde antes de nacer, ya que sus madres también se llevaban muy bien y eran amigas. 

Entró en su casa y fue directo a tomar un baño. Cuando su cuerpo ya se encontraba totalmente cubierto por el agua, pudo echar la cabeza hacía atrás y mirar el techo. 

Lo que le había dicho a Hajime era cierto, cuando entrara en la universidad, sería raro que nunca hubiera tenido una novia o alguna clase de aventura con alguna chica.

Incluso él, que era el capitán del equipo de volley, había tenido novia por un tiempo. Sonrió al recordar aquello, el como aquella chica le había dejado porque se había dado cuenta, casi al mismo tiempo que él, de que estaba enamorado de Iwaizumi. Incluso creía que ella lo había averiguado antes que el mismo. 

Aceptó salir con ella porque la encontraba bonita y sentía curiosidad sobre muchas cosas, incluso sobre el tema de besar a alguien y hacer cosas de novios, pero cuando ya estuvo sumido en la relación, no sintió lo mismo que compartían sus compañeros. Era diferente.

Luego se dio cuenta de que quizás sería diferente si probaba con otra persona, y no cualquier persona, sería diferente si lo probaba con Iwa-chan. Y él lo sabía. 

Cuando terminó con su novia, no servía de nada cambiar su relación con su amigo, Oikawa sabía que si trataba de hacer algo diferente, Iwa-chan lo golpearía o incluso se alejaría de él, por lo que siguió actuando igual que siempre, tratando de resguardar sus sentimientos para que nadie los notara. 

Pero aquella pareja, Mattsun y Makki, siempre tan perspicaces con todo... 

Se le habían acercado a hablar unos días atrás y le habían dicho que si no se apuraba en actuar con Hajime, ya cuando fueran a la universidad sería demasiado tarde. Pero no entendían que él no quería actuar, quería que todo se quedara tal cual, prefería eso antes que nada. 

Prefería mantener sus sentimientos encerrados bajo 7 llaves dentro de su corazón antes que ver una cara de asco o repulsión por parte de Iwa-chan. 

Pero a pesar de eso, desde aquel día no había dejado de pensar en la posibilidad de alejarse en la universidad. Lo habían conversado casualmente más de una vez, y no le había parecido a Oikawa motivo de preocupación, ellos siempre estarían juntos. Pero como amigos.

Se sumergió en la tina y dejó que el agua absorbiera aquellos pensamientos negativos que se apoderaban de él y que no dejaban que disfrutara sus últimos días como estudiante de preparatoria. 

Un grito de su madre le sacó de las cavilaciones en las cuales se había sumido:

—¡Tooru! ¡Hajime-kun vino a verte! ¡Sal pronto del baño! 

¿Iwa-chan fue a verlo? 

Eso no era raro, al contrario, era una situación bastante común, tanto que no era necesario que entrara por la puerta principal de su casa. Sus habitaciones quedaban una frente a la otra y solo separadas por una cerca y unos cuantos centímetros de pasto a ambos lados de las casas. Por eso mismo, era común que se pasaran por las ventanas y no utilizaran las puertas. 

Pero que Iwaizumi entrara como una persona normal, era raro. 

Tooru extrañado por la repentina actitud civilizada de Iwa-chan, salió rápido del baño y fue lo más pronto posible a atender a su "invitado". 

Se lo encontró ya sin la ropa de la escuela y sentado cómodamente en mitad de su habitación mientras leía unas revistas de deporte que Oikawa había comprado el día anterior, y por si fuera poco, tenía un pocillo con galletas frente a sí, que iba devorando sin siquiera mirarlas mientras estaba absorto en las revistas. 

—¿Iwa-chan?

El moreno levantó la vista y sin decir nada se acomodó, dejando espacio para que se sentara a su lado. Extrañado, Oikawa se sentó a su lado, pero no cerca, y miró como Iwaizumi dejaba las revistas que momentos antes le habían quitado la atención y se centraba ahora en él. 

—Oikawa, eres jodidamente molesto y honesto, a pesar de tener aires de grandeza, eres una mierda como persona — _oh vaya_ , pensó Oikawa,  _que dulce_ — pero, aun así, tienes un séquito de chicas detrás tuyo, dime, ¿cómo lo haces? 

—Iwa-chan, ¿has venido a que te de clases de seducción?

—No seas idiota y no te creas tanto, pero... si, básicamente eso. Tu dijiste que me podías ayudar.

 _Oh rayos,_  eso no se lo esperaba. Oikawa simplemente se lo había dicho en un impulso, no se había detenido a pensar en que pasaría si es que su amigo aceptaba la oferta. Ahora tendría que enseñarle a conquistar a una chica. Que molesto. 

—Oh, eso —le dijo quitando importancia con una mano— pero Iwa-chan, ¿crees estar preparado para eso?

—¡Si vas a joderme entonces me voy! —El moreno hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero su brazo fue sujetado por Tooru.

—Ya Iwa-chan, eso es algo que debes tratar de controlar. A las chicas les da miedo que actues tan rápido y tan feroz.

Hajime volvió a tomar asiento a su lado y bufó mientras posaba los ojos en otra parte. 

Oikawa le sonrió y pensó que eso era lo mejor para su amigo. Si no podían tener algo juntos, pues, al menos esperaba que fuera feliz y no sufriera por no ser correspondido, como lo era él. 

—Bien Iwa-chan, primero que todo, debes sonreír a las chicas, con una linda sonrisa, ellas se vuelven locas —y como para demostrarlo, le regaló una de su propiedad, aquellas que Iwaizumi sabía que era falsa, pero que al parecer, lograba engañar a muchas.

El as lo miró e intentó recrear aquella sonrisa. Abrir medianamente los labios para mostrar los dientes, ariscar la nariz, cerrar los ojos y tratar de transmitir felicidad. 

Mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados, escuchó el sonido de un obturador de la cámara fotográfica del teléfono. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con que efectivamente Oikawa le había tomado una foto en ese momento. Abrió la boca para gritarle y subió una mano para golpearlo, pero se encontró con la foto de él, Tooru se la estaba enseñando con rostro serio.

—Así te ves cuando finges una sonrisa, Iwa-chan —la verdad era que se veía horrible, se notaba a mares de distancia que era forzada— deberías practicarla un poco más, a ver, continuemos. 

Estuvieron durante largo rato practicando la sonrisa de cortesía que más le favorecía a Hajime, pero luego de un rato en que Oikawa cada vez lo veía más resignado y al moreno le empezaron a doler las mejillas, decidieron dejarlo de lado. 

—Quizás tu sonrisa no sea tu punto fuerte, aunque, es muy bonita, pero solo cuando sonríes de manera natural —le dijo el castaño sin mucha importancia mientras se levantaba y dejaba ya el pocillo vacío lejos de ellos. Luego volvió y se sentó más cerca—. Lo que tiene potencial es tu mirada. 

—¿Mi mirada?

—Si, es intensa y profunda —volvió a decirle el castaño mientras revoloteaba una mano. De nuevo con gesto serio, se le acercó, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban fijos en los otros— Son de un extraño color, no logro identificarlo bien.

—¿De qué hablas Kusokawa? Además, estás muy cerca, aléjate. 

—Oh, ¿mi cercanía te incomoda Iwa-chan? —como queriendo burlarse de él, Oikawa se acercó más y tomó con una mano un lado de la cara de Iwaizumi— veamos, ¿de qué color son? 

Por una vez en su vida, Hajime quedó congelado en el sitio en que estaba. Su capitán estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración mientras hablaba, podía observar con lujo de detalles cada parte que conformaba aquel rostro favorecido por los dioses. 

Pero sus ojos se detuvieron en los ojos color chocolate que lo examinaban detenidamente, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y esa expresión que hacía mientras analizaba a alguno de sus oponentes en algún partido. 

De sus ojos, pasó a observar su nariz, era ligeramente respingada y armoniosa con su cara, no era gruesa ni grande, pero tampoco diminuta, además de que hacía resaltar los pómulos de aquel rostro.

Su mirada siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con los labios. Estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y pudo observar que el labio inferior era ligeramente más grueso que el superior, tenían una tonalidad rosa y se veían muy sedosos y suaves. 

—Iwa-chan, precisamente esa mirada debes darle a una chica.

Aquella voz le sacó del trance en que se había sumergido, pero luego de haber dicho aquello, Oikawa se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y Hajime quiso intervenir aquello, pero para hacerlo él.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con que Tooru también había dejado de mirar sus ojos y se concentraba en sus labios. Su mano seguía sosteniéndolo por un costado del rostro y las respiraciones que antes pasaban casi desapercibidas, se habían notar. 

No supo si fue él o si fue Oikawa, pero de un momento a otro, los deseos pasaron a acciones y se aquellos labios que había admirado hace apenas unos segundos atrás, estaban tocando los propios. 

Iwaizumi cerró los ojos y sintió que los labios de Oikawa eran tan suaves como creía que eran. Aquel toque duró unos segundos, apenas se separaron, el castaño rió nerviosamente, y sin alejarse más de lo necesario, le habló pegado a él.

—No está mal, pero trata de abrir un poco la boca. 

—Que trate de...

Hajime no alcanzó a completar la oración cuando fue callado por otro beso, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de su amigo, que se pegaba cada vez más a él y haciendo caso a lo dicho con anterioridad, abrió la boca unos segundos, momentos en que obviamente Tooru aprovechó para atrapar uno de sus labios y comenzar a jugar con él. 

El moreno tenía que reconocer que aquello se sentía mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Si besar se sentía así, no quería ni podía imaginarse como sería tener relaciones sexuales. En cuanto su cerebro procesó sus propios pensamientos, los ocultó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, aún no podía pensar en eso, y menos cuando tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su amigo de infancia.

Debía detener eso, pero se sentía extremadamente bien. No quería que se detuviera nunca. 

Una lengua tocó tímidamente la suya y sintió que podía tocar el cielo. Estuvieron tanto rato así, que Hajime perdió completamente el sentido del tiempo y se perdió en aquellos brazos que fueron tomando confianza y que ahora lo sujetaban como si fuera lo más preciado.

Lamentablemente para ellos, el tiempo no se había detenido para los que estaban a su alrededor y un golpe en la puerta de la habitación de Oikawa los devolvió a la realidad del momento y lugar.

—Hajime-kun, tu madre pregunta si regresarás ya a casa... 

—Mmm, si, voy de inmediato —logró articular Iwaizumi mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y se acomodaba la ropa.

—Iwa-chan... —gimoteó Oikawa mientras lo veía acercarse a la puerta.

—No te preocupes Kusokawa, mañana seguimos con las clases de como besar.   



End file.
